Monochrome Heart
by Rimfax
Summary: Rowling is staying with the Phantomhives. rated T for light romance. If you hate it do tell me and I promise to never write another romance fic again.
1. Chapter 1 Windows and Witches

********This chapter is a shorty! This story is my first fic. Things will pick up soon****

* * *

**Chapter 1:Windows and Witches**

It had been a long twisted week for Rowling. As she lay on her bed she thought that if the rain kept up like this it may break the window. Her stay at the Phantom hives was to last a mere week, however due to the looming hurricane she was forced to stay in for a few extra days. The lord had been very kind to let her stay in the extra bedroom. Her head hit the pillow within an instant locks upon locks of hair in varying shades of green flew across the pillow. She closed her silver eyes and drifted off into a sleep.

"Miss Rowling if you would please get up, you have left your window open" Sebastian stated calmly even though the room was practically flooded with dirty gutter runoff. "Wot" replied a groggy Rowling as the sight of water flooding in the window caught her eye she let out a gasp. "My my for a witch as pretty and careful as you it is rather clumsy of you to leave a window open in the middle of a rain like this." Sebastian said with no expression at all as he closed the window. "Oh my heavens i-I am so sorry gah! Today was a long day!" Rowling was at a loss for words. Why had she done that? She could hardly remember opining that stupid window. Had she had a visitor in her slumber?


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with Doubts

"So I heard you had a little trouble with the window?" the blunette asked with a humorous tone as Rowling nibbled at her dinner. Tonight was an excellent herbed chicken with a sauce made of…well Rowling was not exactly sure. "Indeed Lord Phantomhive, However I do believe I kept it closed all day. And one can only wonder why I would open it in a storm!" Rowling said slightly disturbed "Well I won't deny I have some strange "friends" (see Undertaker, Lau and Ran Mao, and Grell) I cannot imagine why you would open a window".

The earl now looked at her with his blue eye in interest. Sebastian found it necessary to pipe in here "We do things when we are tired and we are not always aware of our actions." "Why last week the earl used a cake as a pillow by accident!" Rowling gave a small chuckle at this. The earl was ready to say something when a knock at the door cut him off. He nodded to Sebastian. To Ciel's surprise and Sebastian's amazement it was Elizabeth! "Ciel! I am sorry to interrupt but we have a problem for the last ten minutes this crazy red head with a chainsaw has been asking about Sebastian!" Lizzie was frantic and crying while Paula tried to comfort Lizzie. Ciel looked at Rowling, Rowling looked at Sebastian, Sebastian looked at Ciel who was speechless.

"Arg, SEBBY DARLING *sniff* LET ME GO" the red reaper named Grell was crying. Sebastian had taken the liberty of capturing him and contacting his boss, William T. Spears." IF WILL FINDS ME NOT WAORKING ONE MORE TIME HE WILL GIVE ME OVERTIME TO THE POINT WHERE MY HANDS WILL BLEED!". "Mr. Sutcliff, I do not care what your boss does to you. Stop pestering people and leave". "Ah, why must I bow to beast such as you" the calm yet furious voice of William T. Spears cooed as he saw the sight of the red, bloody, bruised sight that was his co-worker. "I will take this thing back to dispatch I am sorry it disturbed your guest" as he said this he pointed to Rowling who now stood speechless as she took in the sight of the brunette reaper. Rowling introduced herself clumsily and blushed as he shook her hand. Did she like him?


	3. Chapter 3 Lizzie in London

**Lizzie in London. **

"Awww Paula! Look at these ribbons, so cute". Lizzie was loose in London for a day of shopping with yours truly and Paula. Rowling loved shopping and ever since the storm had passed over to many peoples surprise Ciel let Rowling stay in the manor as his friend. Lizzie held up some pink silk bows and was dancing around the shop. "Ooh my Lady those are cute! I bet Ciel would think so too!" Rowling was all giggles with Paula and LIzzie as they purchased the huge bows. Rowling purchased some fine tea and raspberry licorice, her favorite candy only found in London. As they strode down the street people giggled as Lizzie giggled and skipped down the way. "Nothing could spoil today" Rowling thought.

Back home Rowling happily trotted in. "Back are we" Sebastian mused "Did you enjoy yourself?"." Oh yes Lizzie is a real charm. So kind and such a great fashion sense! Wait till you see the bows she purchased for tonight's dinner". Sebastian chuckled "Indeed she can be a bit wild but she is well behaved. I will call you for dinner Ms. Rowling".


	4. Chapter 4 Bars and Blood

**Chapter 4: Bars and Blood.**

"Master Ciel, Ms. Rowling will not be attending dinner as she is in town". Ciel laughed at the thought of the green haired witch having a good time. Meanwhile in London Rowling was indeed enjoying herself. She had met a rather insane reaper who was nuts for Sebastian. When she told him that she was staying with the Earl he nearly exploded. However just as Grell was about to tip off his chair in happiness a very angry looking man strode in. "Reaper Sutcliff, how many times must I address drinking on shift if STRICTLY forbidden!" as William T. Spears said this he turned to Rowling and said "oh you're that Phantomhive girl if I am not mistaken?" "Yea Ciel is a friend of mine*hiccup* Grell was asking *hiccup* about Sebastian that butler" Rowling said as she did not mix well with alcohol. William kicked Grell's leg "Pleasure meeting a person such as you in this dimension. I will try my best to make sure THIS thing does not pester you." With that he was off dragging a disgruntled Grell behind him as he got strange looks from the surrounding people. "Oh Mr. Spears I might be falling for you, I know you have a different side to your seemingly monochrome heart, It must be hard to fess up when your whole world is black." Rowling muttered to herself as the door slammed shut. She drank what was left in the glass, paid the bill and left without a word.

Walking down the streets of London at night was an activity that Rowling eagerly awaited. It was unpredictable, various shouts were scattered through the night air as her boots clicked against the cobblestone walkways. Out of nowhere a screech echoed through the air snapping Rowling out of a daydream, A woman had been hit by a carriage it had happened within inches of Rowling's face. It felt as slow motion had been activated as blood fell from the air like raindrops of crimson. Blood splattered all over everything within ten feet. Out of nowhere a flash of black appeared. William T. Spears had been nearby ready to reap this woman's soul fast as they were near "a noxious beast that is starving and easily tempted". After the light of the blue cinematic record had faded Rowling spoke "William this may be the alcohol speaking but I think I like you: she started blushing. "God Rowling why did you just say that you idiotic moron" she thought. William leaned over covered in blood and kissed Rowling lips and ran his fingers though her soft long green hair. Not to his surprised she started to kiss back. William was interrupted by a rather mad red head. "Awww Will-chan why will you kiss HER and not ME!" Grell taunted. William kissed her softly on the cheek "Until we next meet in London milady". After they left Rowling almost face planted into a pool of blood.

"So all in all this week and a few days haven't sucked so bad after all" she thought as she collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep her last thought before sleep was "May haps England isn't too bad, I should do this every other month just for Will".


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note****

This was my first OC and Romance. Thank you all for reading it really means a lot to me that my work is not wasted. Any ways what did you all think. In the end Rowling does meet William on a weekly basis. Grell is jealous but deals with it. Rowling does indeed have a last name (who doesn't!) it is Naviaux.


End file.
